1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dentures which bear artificial teeth to replace missing teeth of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous denture structures have been developed through the years to provide a wearer with artificial teeth to replace teeth which are missing through accident or disease. Conventional dentures have a rigid supporting foundation which is shaped and colored to resemble the gums of a wearer and which supports hard, artificial teeth. Although attempts have been made throughout the years to make dentures more comfortable to wear, genuinely comfortable dentures have not heretofore been achieved. Furthermore, dentures designed for wear to replace upper teeth have typically required a stabilizing web or other support structure that extends across the roof of the wearer's mouth. This structure adds to the discomfort of conventional dentures and reduces taste sensitivity of the wearer.